Dulce como la miel JJBek
by Luu-2512
Summary: JJ adora los waffles con miel de maple, no hay nada más dulce que la miel, no hay nada que se comparé con ello... ¿o si lo hay? Otabek le mostrará a JJ algo que es más dulce que la misma miel de maple. [Mpreg] [JJBek]


Debía ser completamente ciega la persona que viera a Otabek Altín para que esta no pudiera darse cuenta que algo raro pasaba con el kazajo.

Un brillo extraño en sus ojos, las muchas veces que iba a orinar durante el día así como las extrañas nauseas que tenía tanto en las mañanas como las tardes. Todo eso y más era extraño, más de uno de sus colegas y amigos lo notaba, incluso estaban seguros que JJ, la pareja del kazajo también... pero no.

-Aquí están los waffles hechos con...- hizo una pausa cuando coloco varios platos en la pequeña mesa de la sala. -J.J. Style!- no pudo faltar la pose cuando dijo eso.

Sus colegas de patinaje no dijeron nada al respecto, tan solo suspiraron y agradecieron a su manera los platos que JJ dejo en la mesa, en estos habían esos singulares panqueques cuadrados, estaban cubiertos de miel de maple cortesía del canadiense, mismo que los había hecho.

-Se ven muy bien, Jean- felicito Yuuri al ver lo apetecible que se veían los waffles con miel.

JJ estuvo apunto de responder pero los sonidos de cubiertos siendo utilizados lo hizo detenerse y girarse hacía la persona que había comenzado a comer ya no se sorprendió para nada que fuese Otabek el que ya estuviese comiendo. Aunque no sabía si reconocerlo como tal ya que prácticamente devoraba bocado por bocado los simples tres waffles que su pareja le había servido.

-Tranquilo, Beka, nadie intentará robártelos- Yurio no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido por a forma de comer del kazajo.

-"Otabebé" no puede evitarlo, adora mis waffles con miel de maple~- irrumpió JJ con ese singular apodo y al mismo tiempo que dijo eso retiro el plato de Otabek el cual ya no tenía nada. -te traeré más- dicho eso Leroy desapareció en dirección a la cocina donde tenía preparados más de sus deliciosos panqueques cuadrados.

Comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, sin decir nada realmente ya que tenían las bocas ocupadas con las delicias que Leroy había cocinado después bajaron los cubiertos para poder pasarse el bocado que todos habían ingerido con algo de café.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al comer lo que JJ cocinar, podrías engordar cuando menos te los esperes- murmuro el ruso menor mientras daba un sorbo a su propio café.

-Voy a engordar estos meses- comentó el kazajo ahora comiendo los waffles del plato de su pareja.

-¿En serio?- volvió hablar Yurio aunque restando importancia al tema, Otabek se mantenía comiendo por lo que no retiraba su vista del plato mientras hablaba.

-Estoy embarazado- espetó Otabek ya dando por terminada su segunda ronda de waffles.

Los tres rusos escupieron su café al mismo tiempo, logrando salpicar un poco al kazajo quien se disgusto con estos pero luego centró su atención en el nipón que ahora mismo se ahogaba con un trozo de waffle pero que se las arreglo para escupirlo y dejarlo en quien sabe que lugar del departamento, ninguno logró decir algo referente a la noticia que había dado Otabek cuando el ruido de algo romperse se escucho en cada rincón del recinto. JJ se quedo en el marco de la cocina con una expresión en blanco en el rostro y los waffles que ya había preparado regados junto a los trozos del plato donde venían estos.

Otabek se sorprendió por todo ello pero el sentimiento de desilusión gano en él cuando vio todos aquellos deliciosos panqueques desperdiciados. Suspiro satisfecho nada más para recargarse en el respaldo de su silla y al mismo tiempo cerrar los ojos, el simple hecho de pensar que algo se creaba en su interior se sintió... contento.

Pero de alguna forma muy rara también se sentía... ¿nervioso? ¿asustado? ¿ansioso?

De esas y muchas otras formas se sentía ya hace algunas semanas.

Las cuatro semanas que Otabek llevaba de embarazo lo volvieron más lento, además de que su vida diaria se había visto afectada también. Cada mañana Otabek se levantaba abruptamente de la cama e iba directo al cuarto de baño donde dejaba salir todo el vomito que las nauseas le ocasionaban, procuraba no hacer mucho ruido dado que el canadiense tenía cosas que hacer todas las mañana, como entrenar y asistir al refugio de indigentes donde hacía diferentes tareas para ayudar a aquellas personas en situación de calle.

Admiraba que Leroy fuera ese tipo de persona que se preocupara por los demás, aunque actuará de forma egocéntrica y claramente molesta... detrás de todo eso había una persona de verdad admirable.

JJ golpeo suavemente la puerta haciendo que Otabek se estremeciera.

-Otabek, ¿necesitas algo?- interrogo el canadiense preocupado.

Otabek se reincorporo lentamente, sintió un pequeño mareo cuando intento levantarse acto siguiente se recargo en el lavamanos, tomo el enjuague bucal que estaba dentro de la vitrina detrás del espejo, hizo gargaras con este para después escupirlo. Se sentía terrible, todas las mañanas era igual, sus ojos se notaban cansados pero además de eso también había algo especial en sus orbes negros.

Algo que le parecía diferente.

-Estoy bien, saldré en un momento- respondió apenas, de inmediato sintió nuevamente las nauseas llegar a él. Se llevo una mano al vientre y otra a la boca para impedir que el vomito saliera, sabía que Jean preguntaría algo más.

Le tomo un par de segundos al canadiense volver a golpear la puerta.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿te parecen algunos waffles con fruta y un vaso de leche?

Ese sonaba como un estupendo desayuno para el kazajo, pero su estomago en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de recibir ni siquiera algo de agua no podía pensar en alimento sin sentir la necesidad de vomitar. No lo soporto.

Una vez más volvió a vaciar todo el vomito que viajo desde su estomago y por su esófago, hasta terminar en la taza del baño.

-Ota, hoy puedo quedarme contigo, podemos...- Jean no pudo continuar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Otabek con algunas ojeras ya formándose bajo sus ojos y por supuesto con la respiración un poco complicada. -Ota...-

-Ve al refugio, yo estoy bien- espeto tajante el kazajo, nada más para después pasar de largo a Jean por su costado derecho.

JJ apretó los puños ante tales palabras.

-No debes lidiar con esto solo, Otabek, esto nos incumbe a ambos- JJ se apresuro a detenerlo cuando lo vio apunto de salir por completo de la habitación. -déjame cuidarte, deja que te mime, pídeme cualquier cosa yo créeme que...-

Otabek se zafo del agarre del canadiense sobre su brazo.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, Jean- fueron las únicas palabras que Otabek pronunció antes de salir de la habitación. JJ no lo siguió tan solo se quedo observando la silueta del kazajo desaparecer en el interior del cuarto de huéspedes, lugar que Otabek había tomado como un tipo de escondite cuando peleaban o simplemente quería estar solo.

Leroy no pudo hacer mas que llevarse su diestra a sus cabellos, la situación se hacía cada vez más complicada y eso que apenas iban unas cuantas semanas ya casi llegaban a la cuarta por así decirlo... ya se estaba cumpliendo el primer mes de embarazo.

"Embarazo, embarazo, embarazo"

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de JJ, pensar que una parte de él crecía dentro del kazajo, algo que ambos compartían, era... bueno, ni siquiera las palabras podían describir al pequeño ser que lentamente se formaba en el interior de Otabek. Podía soportarlo, podía lidiar con el embarazo de su pareja, después de todo era el rey.

Un rey que esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de un futuro príncipe o princesa.

-Otabek voy a preparar el desayuno antes de irme, asegúrate de no dejar que se enfríe una vez que este en a mesa- dijo JJ fuera de la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes donde se encontraba su pareja. Con el crujir de sus manos puso todo su esfuerzo en preparar un buen desayuno para Otabek y para el futuro "Ota-bebé"

Aunque ese fuera el apodo que había dado a Otabek, gustaba de llamar así a su futuro hijo.

El departamento se volvía más silencioso y vacío cuando JJ no estaba, las horas en el refugio eran pocas pero suficientes para que le agradecieran eternamente las personas que trabajaban ahí. Lo que más duraba era el entrenamiento si bien no habían competencias cerca los padres y entrenadores de JJ se tomaban en serio que no descuidará en nada su condición.

"Tal vez cambiarían de idea si estuvieran enterados del embarazo" fue lo que Otabek pensó, sin embargo dejo a un lado ese pensamiento. Sonaba egoísta que intentará acaparar por completo a JJ, si, estaba embarazo pero no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar solo.

Jean tenía cosas que hacer y Otabek lo sabía, por ello actuaba de esa forma, si se mantenía suficientemente alejado JJ podía seguir su rutina diaria sin complicaciones, no debía ser una carga o un obstáculo en la vida del canadiense. El kazajo podía lidiar solo con ello.

Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que una punzada llego a su abdomen haciendo que se encorvara y llevará ambas manos al vientre.

No fue la única que sintió junto con esta llegaron algunas más, una más fuerte que la otra y hacía hasta llegar a su cama donde opto por recostarse en busca de acabar con esas punzadas y retorcijones. Era normal, había leído eso en una revista del consultorio el cual había visitado hace algunos días.

Recordó aquella cita con su doctor.

"Te recetaré algunas vitaminas, debes mantener una dieta saludable, recuerda Otabek... ahora comes por dos personas"

Las indicaciones del doctor fueron esas, que cuidará su alimentación, ¿pero como podía hacerlo? Prácticamente vomitaba todo lo que comía, por ello decidió no tocar el desayuno que JJ le preparo, no quería que terminará en la sucia agua del retrete.

"Por cierto, ¿el padre no quiso entrar al consultorio y prefirió quedarse en la sala de espera?" pregunto el doctor en broma.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se formo en los labios del kazajo, nadie afuera lo esperaba.

"Si..." respondió apenas.

¿Porque demonios recordaba eso ahora? El abdomen no le dejaba de punzar, de verdad que estar embarazado era duro, tal vez dormir era la mejor opción. Si dormía algunas horas se sentiría mejor cuando despertara, si, eso era seguro.

Cerró los ojos y por muy increíble que le pareciera... se quedo dormido al instante.

No supo cuando tiempo paso, ni siquiera escucho su teléfono celular o el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse. Estaba cansado, el abrir los ojos parecía una tarea sumamente difícil, los sentía en verdad pesados.

Más bien... todo su cuerpo, todo él se sentía pesado y adolorido.

-¡Beka!

Reconocía esa voz que le llamaba en sus sueños.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta, Beka!

Abrió sus ojos apenas, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-Yuri...- musito Otabek sin saber que decir más.

Yuri se veía más que agitado, lucía preocupado y en verdad... asustado. Otabek no supo que decir en ese momento ni en ningún otro después de que despertó completamente, no pudo erguirse debido a un punzante dolor en el abdomen además de la sensación cálida y húmeda de algo en su entrepierna.

El dolor no le impidió que pudiera ver la sustancia que mojaba las sabanas y el colchón.

Cada centímetro de las blancas sabanas con las que se había cubierto estaba teñida de un rojo carmesí.

-¡Mila apresúrate!- grito Plisetski a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la sala tratando de que los paramedicos llegarán lo más rápido posible, ya había marcado el numero de emergencias 5 veces, la ambulancia ya estaba en camino pero Mila se encontraba demasiado afectada por el hecho de que habían encontrado al kazajo completamente inconsciente en una cama que estaba cubierta por sangre.

Sangre que no provenía de ninguna herida que Otabek tuviera, no, era todo lo contrario. Toda esa sustancia roja provenía de una sola zona.

Otabek se retorció cuando un dolor más fuerte que los de antes le abatió, se sujeto el vientre como si con eso buscará aplacar el inminente dolor que se propagaba por toda la zona de su abdomen y entrepierna.

-M-Mi... bebé- alcanzó a musitar con la voz entrecortada y jadeante.

-Resiste, maldita sea, los paramedicos no tardan- intento tranquilizar el rubio pero con el simple hecho de que la hemorragia no se detenía supo a la perfección que su mejor amigo no resistiría lo que esa sangre significaba. Lo sabía porque encontró a Mila de la misma forma, sin embargo con ella fue un sangrado leve en su tercer mes de embarazo.

El kazajo apenas terminaba el primer mes de embarazo, uno de los más críticos.

-JJ...tengo que llamarlo- hablo aun con dificultad, se irguió débilmente para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche pero no llego alcanzarlo cuando la hemorragia logro su cometido. Otabek cayó inconsciente en la cama, con el pensamiento de que debía llamar a JJ lo más antes posible.

Lo había estado alejando desde hace días, todo porque no quería intervenir en la rutina diaria del canadiense, en sus asuntos, en sus prioridades, en su... vida diaria. ¿El formaba parte de ella no es así?

Entonces... ¿porque lo alejaba?

Otabek pensó en ello hasta que la perdida de sangre le hizo caer una vez más en la cama, con la visión volviéndose borrosa y la sensación de dolor en su abdomen. Estaba perdiendo no solo a su bebé, una criatura que todavía no nacía, bueno, todavía no se formaba correctamente y ya lo estaba orillando a una muerte segura. No lo estaba perdiendo solo a él o ella... perdía a JJ de vista.

"Jean..."

Eso fue lo ultimo que cruzo por su cabeza, la imagen de su pareja como siempre tan sonriente, esa sonrisa que hasta era contagiosa.

-¡Beka!

No fue sorpresa que el diagnostico de Otabek fuese un casi aborto, no se completo al llegar la intervención de los paramedicos que lograron parar la hemorragia que Otabek presentaba en medio de sus piernas. Los abortos alrededor del primer mes de gestación eran bastante comunes, el doctor llego a la conclusión del porque el embarazo del joven kazajo se había visto orillado a una amenaza de aborto.

Todo fue por la mala dieta que Altín llevaba, sus niveles de azúcar estaban bajos por decir poco, prácticamente Otabek comía dos o tres veces por día y todo eso lo vomitaba. En pocas palabras no tenía nada en el estomago, ningún nutriente que le brindara a su bebé ni algo que lo ayudará a él a mantenerse despierto durante el día a día, por ello también dormía demasiado.

-Esta será la dieta que Otabek debe seguir al pie de la letra, recete algunas vitaminas también así como algo para el desarrollo del bebé, procure pasar a mi consultorio para hacerle entrega de todo- conforme el doctor continuaba JJ sentía esas enormes ganas de guardarse la hoja en el bolsillo y entrar a la habitación donde Otabek se encontraba. Su pareja se quedaría algunas horas en observación, solo hasta que se recuperara de la perdida de sangre que presentaba así como fuerzas necesarias para que fuera dado de alta.

Tendría que usar la mayor parte de tiempo una silla de ruedas por algunas semanas, todo por el riesgo de aborto que aun presentaba, debía mantener reposo durante todo el segundo mes y parte del tercero.

JJ no supo que decir primero, se adentro a la habitación que pertenecía a Otabek y por supuesto...a su querido "Otabebé". Se encontró con una enfermera que dejaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser la comida del kazajo, un tazón lleno de sopa de letras con pequeños trozos de pollo, algo de pan, un vaso de agua y otro de jugo de manzana, además de un pudding de chocolate como postre.

-¿Es familiar del joven?- pregunto la enfermera una vez que dejo la bandeja a un lado de la cama del kazajo, mismo que se encontraba profundamente dormido. JJ asintió sin decir nada se acerco hasta donde estaba Otabek, sin pensarlo dos veces entrelazo los dedos de sus dos manos con la derecha del kazajo.

A la enfermera le quedo claro cual era su relación.

-Asegúrese de que coma todo una vez que despierte, debe recuperar todos los nutrientes para él y su bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Jean asintió y con una diminuta sonrisa agradeció a la enfermera, ella tan solo negó con la cabeza frente al agradecimiento, no había nada que agradecer, era su trabajo después de todo. La puerta cerrarse permitió a JJ desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro. Estuvo cerca, todo estuvo cerca de terminar y ni siquiera pudo hacer algo para impedirlo.

Yuri y Mila tuvieron que avisarle sobre el incidente si no, ni siquiera se habría cruzado por su cabeza pasar a su departamento y ver como se encontraba Otabek, o siquiera llamarle. No hizo nada. Ahora tan solo estaba ahí sosteniendo la mano de su pareja después de que esta estuviera apunto de perder a su futuro hijo o hija. Un nudo se formo en su garganta luego de recordar las duras palabras de Yuri cuando entro al hospital y por supuesto recordó el casi puñetazo que este le estuvo apunto de propinar pero fue detenido por Viktor y Yuuri quienes también se encontraban ahí.

"¡No es solo la responsabilidad de Otabek, idiota! ¡¿Eres o no el padre de ese niño?!"

Plisetski aunque era impulsivo... decía la verdad. Había sido descuidado con la salud de Otabek, no bastaba con que solo hiciera el desayuno y lo dejara todas las mañanas sobre la mesa, se iba temprano y regresaba algo tarde, pero regresaba con uno que otro obsequio en las manos.

Nada que le sirviera a Otabek... menos en ese momento.

-Jean- murmuro el kazajo para así sacar de sus pensamientos al canadiense.

Los ojos de JJ estaban llenos de lagrimas que no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas, a pesar de sus ojos llorosos y expresión triste... sonrió. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del más bajo y la apretó suavemente.

Otabek no tardo en comenzar a llorar también y por supuesto devolver la "caricia" a una de las mejillas de Jean.

-Idiota- espetó Otabek.

-Tu también- respondió JJ.

Hubo un verdadero cambio en la vida de ambos patinadores. JJ se levantaba a la misma hora, pero no para irse como todos los días, no, esta vez apenas despertaba iba directo a la cocina y preparaba el desayuno para ambos aunque uno con más elaboración el cual pertenecía a Otabek.

Su dulce kazajo debía seguir su dieta rigurosamente además de tomar sus vitaminas y por supuesto guardar el reposo necesario para recuperarse de la amenaza de aborto a la que estuvo expuesto.

Un tazón de cereal integral con leche y algunas fresas para acompañar, así como dos tostadas francesas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y por supuesto un beso de buenos días por parte del mismísimo rey. Admiro con una sonrisa triunfante el desayuno ya terminado de ambos, el tomaría algo de cereal también así como unas cuantas tostadas.

JJ estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando ver a un Otabek aun adormilado.

-Buenos días, Ota-bebé~- saludo el canadiense para nada más rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del más bajo, le brindo un cálido abrazo que Otabek correspondió sin siquiera dudarlo, eso adoraba JJ, que Otabek en esa condición fuera más sincero con sus acciones. -¿como amaneció mi reina y mi futuro príncipe?-

Otabek no se inmuto mucho por el comentario tan solo se acurruco en el pecho del canadiense.

-Tengo hambre...- murmuro Altín aun con el rostro pegado al pecho de Leroy.

-Eso es bueno, el desayuno esta listo, vamos a comer- y sin esperar respuesta Leroy llevo a su adorada pareja hasta la mesa, procuro que diera pasos pequeños dada su condición aun delicada. -aquí esta la leche para tu cereal, algo de mantequilla para las tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja-

No dejo que su pareja intentara alcanzar algo por su cuenta, acerco todo a las manos del mencionado desde la leche hasta la jarra con jugo y el plato con la barra de mantequilla en el.

Otabek tan solo miro las atenciones que el más alto tenía con él, una sensación de calor comenzó a inundar su pecho cuando JJ tomo asiento en la silla de a lado. Tal vez Leroy se había tomado muy en serio eso de mantener un ojo sobre Altín.

-Jean- llamo Otabek al canadiense.

-Lo se, aquí tienes- y sin necesidad de que Otabek terminara de hablar JJ entrego el tarro con miel al kazajo. Sabía muy bien que Ota en ese estado gustaba mucho de las cosas dulces, así que decidía poner algo de miel en su cereal solo para darle un toque dulce. Otabek no pudo evitar mostrarse feliz con el gesto tan observador de JJ.

Comenzaron a comer en un ambiente cálido y tranquilo, Otabek comía su desayuno con calma, era de esas pocas veces en las que las nauseas no impedían que tomará bocado. Por alguna razón era demasiado fuertes, si bien había leído en varios libros referentes al embarazo no tenían porque ser tan intensas las nauseas, si molestas y de verdad lo eran.

Bueno, tal vez pararían una vez que el tercer mes comenzará, después de todo apenas estaban en el segundo.

Durante el tercer mes de embarazo del kazajo para JJ fue fácil deducir que algo no iba bien, sabía un poco que alrededor de ese mes comenzaría a notarse el aumento de peso y así mostrarse el vientre agrandado de Otabek. Y fue así, pero era exagerado el agrandamiento de este. Otabek estaba en el tercer mes pero se veía como si ya estuviese en el quinto.

No estaba bien que fuese así de grande apenas en el tercer mes, no estaba bien a menos de que...

-El vientre de Otabek es así de grande dado que el útero esta albergando a dos bebés- informo el doctor de Altín que no pudo evitar mostrarse ligeramente sorprendido por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había hecho a la idea de que el vientre de Otabek había crecido de esa forma dado que era un embarazo gemelar. -voy a darles un momento-

Arrastrando esas palabras salió de su consultorio donde la pareja de patinadores intentaba asimilar mejor la noticia.

-V-Vaya...- murmuro el canadiense sin saber que decir en verdad, tenía unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, un bebé estaba bien pero dos... ¡era perfecto!

-Jean- Otabek quiso hablar, aunque no sabía que podía decir en ese momento, tal vez era mejor quedarse callado y seguir asimilando lo que el doctor les había dicho.

-Debo avisar a mis padres, ¿te conté que iban a empezar a comprarle cosas al bebé?- con una enorme sonrisa formada en sus labios comenzó a teclear la pantalla de su teléfono celular, no iba a decírselos en un mensaje esto era digno de una reunión.

Otabek entre abrió ligeramente los labios al igual que sus ojos, demostraba que estaba sorprendido en verdad.

Hubiera esperado muchas otras reacciones, pero ninguna que encajara con la que JJ había tomado la noticia. Su enorme sonrisa apenas y podía ser suficiente para describir al menos un 10% de lo que el canadiense sentía en ese momento pero... ¿y Otabek?

¿Que sentía Otabek en ese momento?

Jean guardo su teléfono celular nada más para después girarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor del kazajo. Quería trasmitirle todos los sentimientos de felicidad, protección y cuidado que solo JJ podía tener ahora para su pareja y claro, para sus futuros hijos. Alcanzo a escuchar algunos sollozos por parte del más bajo más no comentó nada al respecto, tan solo continuo abrazándolo, cerró los ojos y rezó a su único dios porque este momento... no se tratará de un sueño.

En el embarazo había días buenos...

-Ota, ¿tienes frío?- pregunto JJ luego de sentir los brazos de Otabek abrazarse de él con fuerza, Otabek siempre dormía con una sudadera o mejor dicho desde hace días tendía a utilizar una diferente. Lo cual podría significarle dos cosas, Otabek estaba comenzando a resentir más los síntomas de embarazo en uno de los muchos libros que se habían conseguido, hablaban claramente de los extraños cambios a las temperatura. Solo pocas personas embarazadas podían llegar a sentirlos más que otros, el kazajo era uno de los que más sentían ese cambio.

Podían estar en verano pero Otabek sentía frío y eso era... lindo. El joven patinador se encogía como si se tratará de algún pequeño animalito tratando de preservar su calor corporal, algo así como un pequeño bebé oso encogido, ¿eso se consideraba un animalito pequeño? Tal vez no, pero no le importaba, lo que menos le importaba a JJ en ese momento eran las cosas que no tuvieran que ver con Otabek.

Otabek y sus hermosos bebés que crecían saludablemente en él.

-Cuando empiecen a moverse debes decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

El kazajo asintió apenas termino de dar el segundo bocado al dulce postre que el canadiense le había preparado, algo de gelatina de fresa era lo que más se le antojaba en esa tarde, usualmente a eso de las 3 tenía antojo de algo dulce. En las noches despertaba en la madrugada y asaltaba al refrigerador para buscar algo picante, en las mañanas lo que más necesitaba no era comida.

-Otabebé ya es de día, vamos a desayunar- el joven patinador movió suavemente a su pareja, sin embargo no consiguió lo que se propuso lo cual era despertarlo. Tan solo provoco que el kazajo se acurrucara más contra el pecho del canadiense. -debes desayunar temprano, tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse bien, por ti y por nuestros futuros "príncipes"- sonrió grande luego de decir esa simple palabra; si se sentía feliz cuando se entero de la legada de un bebé su alegría su cabía en su sonrisa luego de enterarse con certeza que Otabek albergaba dos bebés en su interior.

De solo pensarlo sentía un centenar de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Jean- murmuro el más bajo aun conservando sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Que pasa?- interrogo JJ nada más para depositar un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Otabek.

-Se están moviendo...

Fue poco decir que JJ enseguida pegó un salto para después levantar la camisa de su pareja junto con la sudadera que este usaba, coloco su oreja derecha en el albutado vientre de Otabek esperado encontrarse con lo que más había añorado esos días.

Sin embargo no sintió nada.

Levanto la vista nada más para encontrarse con una sonrisa ligera en los labios del kazajo, una que reconocía perfectamente.

-Ahhh, ¡me engañaste!- reclamo el canadiense levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. Otabek no hizo más que levantarse de la cama con tanta lentitud que hasta el más alto pensó si era buena idea ayudarlo, pero conociendo al más bajo... esto le enojaría no pudo si no dejarlo en paz y esperar a que este estuviera completamente de pie.

-Se paciente- se coloco las pantuflas que utilizaba nada más en casa y finalmente se puso de pie. -comenzarán a moverse muy pronto- agrego para comenzar hacer camino hacía el cuarto de baño.

JJ le detuvo cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la ancha cintura del kazajo.

-¿Lo juras?

Otabek no hizo si no soltar una ligera risa.

-No necesito jurarlo, Jean- respondió a lo que JJ había dicho.

Aun con los brazos alrededor de Otabek y con una sonrisa en el rostro camino con él hasta estar dentro del cuarto de baño donde lo primero que hicieron cada uno fue sus obvias necesidades, después lavar sus rostros y finalmente salir a tomar el desayuno, volverían para cepillar sus dientes y tomar una respectiva ducha dado que tenían planes y esos eran comenzar a buscar prendas para sus futuros pequeños o pequeñas, aun no estaba especificado en sexo de los bebés, podían ser gemelos, gemelas o inclusive un par de mellizos.

Fuera el resultado que fuera ambos amarían con todo su corazón a sus bebés.

-¿Quieres un par de niños o un par de niñas?- la pregunta de Jean saco de su concentración a Otabek, estaban en una tienda de artículos para la llegada de un bebé.

-Eso es lo de menos- contesto dando una ultima mirada a la cuna doble que había llamado su atención. -mientras estén sanos... todo esta bien- finalizo al mismo tiempo que daba una leve caricia a su vientre.

JJ no pudo si no sonreír frente a la escena que se mostraba frente a él, hoy era de esos días, hoy en especial era uno de esos hermosos días en los que Otabek estaba de su mejor humor y por supuesto mucho más honesto con sus palabras y acciones; muchas veces casi nunca, Otabek se mostraba así con JJ.

Quería que siempre fuera así, pero no todo podía ser mil sobre hojuelas, mucho menos en ese mes del embarazo donde también existían los... días malos.

Hoy era uno de esos días malos, no solo había comenzado con un malestar en Otabek el cual se disipo cuando llegó el medio día. La tarde transcurrió con calma una calma que molestaba a JJ debido a que Otabek en no había salido del cuarto que ambos compartían, todo el día en aquella enorme cama talla King size que el mismo JJ se había tomado en comprar luego de saber la condición de su pareja, esta necesitaba una cama grande donde pudiera descansar plenamente sin miedo a que cayera o algo por el estilo.

Otabek no se había saltado sus horarios de comida, JJ hizo que no fuera así, llevo dos bandejas de comida a la habitación. Una con un tazón lleno de caldo de pollo con fideos a eso de las 2 de la tarde y otra bandeja a las 6 esta vez con fruta cubierta con yogurth y algunas nueces.

Mientras Otabek comía se tomo la libertad de sentarse a un lado de este, envolver sus brazos alrededor de la ya crecida cintura de Otabek y finalmente olfatear el dulce aroma que el cuello del kazajo, sabía que eso lo haría reír.

-Heh, deja eso Jean- Otabek emitió una ligera risilla cuando sintió la nariz de JJ pasear por su cuello una de sus partes más sensibles del cuerpo.

Jean sonrió contento con el resultado.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Jean, sorprendiendo un poco a Otabek dado que el canadiense había hablado en plural, cosa que Otabek supo porque más cuando el patinador más alto deslizo una mano por el abultado vientre que era cubierto tanto por su ropa como por la sabana.

-Quisiera que mi familia estuviera aquí- susurro Altín acariciando la mano que JJ tenía sobre el vientre de Otabek.

JJ suspiro pesadamente, ahora sabía el porque Otabek tenía un mal día, se trataba de la necesidad de querer ver a su familia, el sentimiento de extrañarlos cada día que pasaba, quería tenerlos acompañándolo durante su estado de embarazo pero eso sería un tanto imposible ahora.

-Los veremos pronto, tranquilo- susurro, acaricio con calma el creciso vientre de su pareja al mismo tiempo que regaba pequeños besos en la cabeza del kazajo. Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente hasta el cuello de Altín cosa que hizo estremecer al mencionado.

-Uh...eso se siente bien- comento bajo.

JJ se aparto para ver a Otabek con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que Ota entendió a la perfección. Era algo temprano, pero no lo suficiente para que tuviesen algo de diversión bajo las sabanas.

Otabek comenzó con contracciones un día antes de que el invierno comenzara completamente, la llegada de sus bebés fue durante una de las primeras nevadas de la primera semana de diciembre.

10 de diciembre fue el día en el que Otabek Altín y Jean Jaques Leroy le dieron la bienvenida a Janel Joanne Leroy y Yurik Yevgueni Leroy.

La pequeña Joanne era la mayor de los dos por al menos tres segundos mientras que el pequeño Yurik era el menor de ambos.

-Menos mal nacieron completamente sanos- Otabek con voz y expresión cansada contemplo al pequeño Yurik que dormía con calma en aua brazos.

Joanne por su parte se mantenía dormitando en los brazos de un lloroso JJ.

Otabek no comento nada respecto al tema de JJ llorando, no tenía porque hacerlo, despues de todo... él no tardo en comenzar a llorar tambien. Por fin los tenía en sus brazos, por fin podía verlos, tocarlos, brazarlos... por fin.

-Bienvenidos...

La familia de ambos varones tardaría un poco más en llegar al hospital para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia, pero los amigos más cercanos de ambos no tardaron en llegar.

-Él se parece mucho a JJ- hablo Yuri mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos.

-Y ella se parece mucho a Otabek- esta vez fue Isabella la que hablo sin dejar de sostener a la pequeña bebé. -¿Ya tienen los nombres?-

Otabek y JJ se miraron por unos segundos, Otabek dejo a JJ hablar primero.

-Ella es Janel Joanne Leroy- presento Jean a la pequeña femina.

-Y él es Yurik Yevgueni Leroy- esta vez fue Otabek quien presento al pequeño varón.

Plisetski casi se le fue el aire de los pulmones al escuchar el nombre del niño, sus ojos se vieron inundados de agua cuando miro a Otabek; y supo que la sonrisa que le ofrecía le daba entender una cosa.

Él nombre del pequeño era en honor a él.

Ya empezaba adorar al pequeño Yurik, aunque se pareciera al molesto canadiense.

Otabek y Jean guardaron esta escena en sus memorias y por supuesto... en sus corazones.

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **¡Cualquier duda dejenla en los comentarios!**


End file.
